


Life, like medals can also be gold

by Shewiththehazeleyez



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Olympics, and one of them goes for gold, it's skiing, jack and bitty adopt all the kids, surprise it's not on skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewiththehazeleyez/pseuds/Shewiththehazeleyez
Summary: “Papa, dad I want to try out for the Olympics.”Jack and Bitty's daughter goes to the Olympics in an attempt to win a gold medal. Surprisingly it's not in hockey of in figure skating.





	Life, like medals can also be gold

**Author's Note:**

> As the Olympics comes to a close have this story of a Zimbits kid going for gold in alpine skiing. This story came to me as I watching the Olympics and I thought what kind of motherfucker is crazy enough to strap poles to their feet, go down a hill at an insane speed, and wack themselves in the face with poles and thought-hey a zimbits kid would. Funny enough I was watching hockey when I posted this. (Go Wild)

“Papa! Papa I can’t see!” Bitty faintly heard his youngest son yell out and he turns around to see Jack swing the seven-year-old up onto his shoulders. James points towards where Bitty is standing with their other son, Kevin.

“To dad!” He yells, getting some nasty looks from the people standing around them, but Jack just faithfully wades through the crowd to get them. Despite Jack’s age now, he still moved with strength. For goodness sakes, he still dragged himself out of bed at five in the morning, though now Mara joined him. God bless Olympic athletes. Though if you asked Bitty how their daughter got into alpine skiing Bitty would have no idea how to answer you. Even though he could still remember the idea that she told them, she was going to win a gold medal everyone assumed it would be in either hockey or figure skating.

                                                                                                          *-*-*-*

Eight-year-old Mara started up at her Bitty. She sat, bundled up so that you could hardly see her eyes in the snow. Between her legs, she pat a semi-round snowball that she was attempting to make into a snowman. This was mostly ruined by the fact their Newfoundland Maple was trying to eat it. Bitty started down at Mara trying to figure out if he heard her right. There were a lot of scarves wrapped around her face. He had not even allowed Jack to bring Kevin, because _its degrees outside Jack it’s too cold even for the polar bears_ , But even Bitty could not face the wrath of an eight-year old that had been stuck inside all day and really wanted to make a snowman.

“What did you say sweet pea?” Bitty asked.

“I’m going to win a gold medal. Like Uncle Chow Chow.” Chowder had just recently won a gold medal with the U.S men’s hockey team. The Olympics had been going on for a few days at this point and while Jack and Bitty had wanted to go watch their old friend and teammate they could not simply take two weeks off work, have Mara miss school, and travel half way around with a four year old that they had just adopted this year. So they had to settle for watching it on tv. Bitty blinked in surprise. Okay. He could believe it. Boy, was he in for a surprise though when she picked up alpine skiing.

                                                                                                               *-*-*-*

Jack and James finally reached them and Jack swung James down so that he was standing in front of the fence instead of sitting up on his shoulders. James instantly grabbed onto Kevin’s hand, and Kevin thankfully ignored his usual teenage angst to hold his younger brother’s hand. Jack gave Bitty a quick kiss on the lips and handed him his hot chocolate that he and James had been sent off to get.

“What did we miss?” Jack asked.  Bitty gestured over to where the skiers were waiting.

“Canada replaced Norway in second. But Sweden is still in first.” Jack smiled.

“Ah, yes go Canada. How many more until Mara goes?” Kevin looks up from his phone and says,

“Just two.” He then promptly goes back to his phone. Bitty silently prays that he’ll pay attention when Mara makes her run. He bite his lip at the crowd lets out a yell. An athlete from Russia has just gone off course and is struggling to get back up. Bitty’s heart aches as he remembers the first time that Mara was hurt badly while skiing.

                                                                                                                *-*-*-*

When Bitty’s phone starts ringing his first thought is that Kevin has gotten in trouble at school again. His biological father had been trying to get in contact despite being court ordered to never do so again and it had been causing trouble at home and in school. But when he picks it up and he sees that, it is Jack his heart stops. He and Mara are at one of her alpine skiing competitions and if Mara was done for the day, she would be calling him instead of Jack.

“Jack? Jack, honey what’s going on?” The pie that he has been preparing now lies abandoned on the countertop and Maple makes no movie to try to snatch it like usual, but instead paws at Bitty’s pants. He clutches at the phone while Jack sits on the other end while he pants.

“Jack!” Bitty pleads. “Please, tell me what is going on.” He hears a sob from the other end and his punches out of his chest and falls onto the floor. He gripes the counter and a thousand worst-case scenarios run through his head. He hears a Jack take a shaky breath and then pauses.

“Bitty, Mara took a bad fall during one of her runs and they had to take her to the hospital. I’m there with her now and they’re looking her over. I don’t-Bitty I don’t-” Bitty takes a deep breath. Okay. He can do this. He can talk his husband down from a panic attack while they’re a good few hundred miles apart.

“Jack, honey breathe. Take a breath with me.” Together they breathe together until Jack’s breathing until is not so much panicked as it is shaky.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“She was going around one her turns and when she went to slow down one of the skis bit into the snow and she whipped out. They took her out on the stretcher. The doctors say she probably tore her medial collateral ligament.” Bitty’s knees almost give out on him. Oh, oh his sweet baby girl. She had been so excited about this competition. She had even written a speech along with a power point to persuade him and Jack to allow her to go. Bitty had been very impressed and was very much willing to allow her to go. Jack on the other hand had not been so willing. He had been worried about what the added pressure what might due to the fifteen year old. Jack had never wanted any of his children to feel the pressure that he did when he was younger and took great lengths to make sure that they never did. Eventually he agreed and now he probably never would again.

                                                                                                               *-*-*-*

“Papa, dad I want to try out for the Olympics.” Bitty pauses from where he is grabbing James’ prosthetic off the counter. He makes eye contact with Jack who almost let the cup he was filling overflow with milk. He sets the jug down and together they look over at Mara. She is standing proud in the entrance to their kitchen and you wouldn’t know that she had just finished her physical therapy just a month ago. Bitty hands James’ prosthetic to him before stepping closer to Mara.   
“Mara, honey I don’t think that that’s a good idea. You are still in high school. You graduate this year. You can’t miss weeks of class for this.”

“I know dad, but I have a 3.5 for a GPA, I have all A’s and B’s, my teachers would give me all my assignments beforehand, and coach k thinks I could make it and do really well.”

“I think it would be dope.” Bitty looks over at Kevin. He shrugs. “What then you might actually be cool Mara.” Jack slams a cupboard door and Kevin flinches. Bitty lays a hand gently on Kevin’s and gives it a pat. Meanwhile he sends a glare at Jack who has a contrite look on his face. Jack sighs and shakes his head.

“We’ll think about it Mara. Now please come sit. Dinner is ready.” Mara looks like she wants to argue, but just nods and sits.   
\------

Later that night when they turn in to bed he and Jack talk it over.

“It really would be a wonderful opportunity for her Jack.” He pulls the covers and slides into bed. He looks into the bathroom where Jack is shaving. Jack sighs and puts his razor down on the sink.

“I know Bits, but I just-she just started skiing again. Tryouts are just a couple of months away. I don’t want her to try out and get disappointed.” He turns the tap on and tapes his razor against the sink. He towels off his face and comes into the room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he grabs Bitty’s hand.

“Jack, when I was figure skating there was a time in my life that I wanted nothing more to go to the Olympics. I thought, at the time, that maybe if I won gold for my country then maybe coach would actually have something positive to say about my figure skating. But I had to quit and I picked up hockey instead. Mainly to prove myself to coach, but eventually I started doing it for myself. I think she might have to do this. That was bad fall that she took and maybe this is her way of proving to herself that she can still do this.” Jack is quite and he runs his fingers over Bitty’s. Finally he sighs.

“I know. I just don’t want to see her get hurt again. She is my baby girl.” Bitty sighs.

“I know what you mean. But, we’ll support her either way.”

                                                                                                                 *-*-*-*

Bitty bites his lip and grips hand tightly in his hand as he sees Mara appear at the top of the ridge. This is it. The final run. While Mara sits in a good spot in the rankings this is the one that could put her on the podium. As the last one to go they would know immediately afterwards if she would medal. Kevin put his phone away. James starts yelling excitedly and tries to jump up and down as much as he can. On the screen, he watchs her take a deep breath and then launch herself out of the gates. He cheers loudly as she begins her first turn. Watching breathlessly as she zooms down the hill, he takes a moment to appreciate where his life is now. He can here Kevin and James yelling at the top of their lungs and Jack squeezes his hand ever tighter when she almost misses one of the poles. Bitty’s voice rises up as she nears the end of her run. As she crosses the line, her poles rise into the air in victory, she falls to the ground in exhilaration. The roar of the crowd is almost deafening. James has his hands over his ears, but is still screaming at the top of his lungs. Bitty dares to finally look at the screen and starts jumping up and down in excitement. His baby had done it! She had beaten the gold medalist time, by two tenths of a second. His baby girl was a gold medalist. He threw himself into Jack’s arms crying. Oh, how far he came from being shoved into a locker by jocks to standing here with his family. He hears a cry of,

“Papa, dad!” He turns to see Mara running towards them, skis abandoned, as she throws herself over the fence and into their arms, he thinks that he is one of the luckiest men in the world.   

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: I wrote this instead of writing my other story which is suppose to update in two days and I don't even have half of it written *insert crying face emoji*, but anyway, here is this-if you liked it leave a comment or a kudos


End file.
